


And These Walls Beg To Be Brought Down

by dalyvi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Emma (only for a little while), David and Mary Margaret are good parents, Emma lets herself love again, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Heartbreak, Henry's a good son, Henry's always right, Hook is dumb, Hurt/Comfort, Ruby's a good friend, break up- kind of, ice cream overload, temporary heartless Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyvi/pseuds/dalyvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma finally takes Henry's advice and she lets herself love again. She gives into Hook's advances because she knows he loves her, right? Right?<br/>She lets her walls crumble and she lets herself love Hook back. Of course someone always has to ruin her little bit of happiness, she just never thought that person would be Hook himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And These Walls Beg To Be Brought Down

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first OUAT fic. I just finished season 1 & 2 and the 12 episodes in season 3 and oh my gosh. Captain Swan is uber cute!
> 
> This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine, if you see spelling errors please tell me in the comments! 
> 
> I really hope you like it!

Emma woke up with a yawn and the warmth of Killian all around her. She finally listened to Henry (and basically everyone else in Storybrooke) and let herself love again. And she has to say that waking up next to Killian after a night of passion was the best thing she's ever felt, (aside from meeting Henry) and the kids right. The fact that she let herself fall in love with Hook-Killian- was the best decision she's ever made.

"Whats wrong?" she asked looking at the somber look of the pirates face. Hook sat up in bed and swung his feet over the side of the bed so his back was facing her. He just had one of the best nights of his life. Emma finally loves him back, but all he can do is look at his tattoo and think of Milah.

"Killian, what's wrong?" Emma asked, panic flaring inside of her. 

"This... this was a mistake love" Killian lied, but for some reason he just needed Emma to hate him. He felt so guilty, he spent over 300 years trying to avenge Milah's death and now he's with another woman, and amazing woman who he loves dearly but the guilt is just eating him.

"Because of her right?" she asked looking down at the tattoo Hook was looking at earlier. And her heart broke, she hasn't felt this way since Neal and now it's happening again. She quickly got out of Hooks bed and began putting on her clothes.

"Emma-" Hook began.

"It's fine Hook I get it. It was stupid of me to think this meant anything to you." and Hook hated to see such insecurity in her eyes. "I mean," she continued "you spent a long time trying to avenge her. She's your 'true love' and everything. I just thought... I don't know after everything that happened in Neverland and these past few weeks, I thought that this meant something. God I'm so stupid. Because no matter what you feel for me, you'll always love her more, right? And it's not like I can compete with a ghost." tears falling freely from her eyes. _God, stop crying Swan._ She thought. 

Emma finally but her last boot on and quickly ran to the deck of his ship. Refusing to look back at him, god she just needed to get of this ship. She was about to jump down to the docks when she heard him calling her name. But she didn't look back, couldn't look back. 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Bloody hell!" Hook yelled picking up the nearest object to him and throwing it across the room. Hook just kept destroying things around his room. He can't believe that he messed this up. Swan finally gave him a chance. She said she loved him, they kissed and they both felt that spark of magic. But like everything good in his life he messed up. Milah is dead. And she's never coming back and he came to terms with that a long time ago. And then Emma came into his life, so strong and fearless but so very guarded because of her pass love, he vowed to himself that he would never hurt her like that. 

At first it was just innocent flirting and innuendos but the more he got to know her the more he fell in love. And then Neverland happened, and then that kiss. He then realized how deeply in love he truly was. So when Neal came back he felt so jealous because there's now way she could ever love him back when Neal was in the picture, but she chose him. They went on dates and the past few weeks have been the happiest he felt in over 300 years. So when she finally said yes to being intimate he was ecstatic. He made sure he treated her with all the love she deserves and the passion and intimacy between them was something he's never felt. Not even with Milah, it was then when he knew that the spark between them was true loves magic. And it terrified him so obviously he lashed out and he possibly ruined the best thing he's ever had. And no one was to blame but himself.

He panted as he finally stopped throwing things and yelling profanity. He had tears in his eyes and his heart was in his throat. He knows he doesn't love Milah anymore. He cares for her yes, but he doesn't love her because 300 plus years is a long time. He now knows what he needs to do. He needs to win Emma back. Whatever it takes, but he  **will** win her back.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Emma let out a long sigh as she finally reached her home. She finally moved out of her parents place and got her own apartment that's big enough for her and Henry. She's never been happier to have the whole week on week off deal she made with Regina because Henry's at her house with Robin (that still freaks her out a little) for the rest of the week so she's alone at the moment. She quickly runs to her room and when she land of her bed she lets out a sob. She finally let the walls she tried so hard to build around her heart be torn down by the beautiful, arrogant pirate. She trusted him so much only to have her heart broken again. 

She's so stupid to think that the few weeks she had with Hook actually meant something to him. They went of dates and they were a real couple, or so she thought, and he was a complete gentleman. So she finally gave into her burning need to be with him and she said yes. The sex they had was the most intense and passionate sex she's ever had. (And to be honest, she went through a faze after Neal left, so yes. She's had a lot of sex.) She should have known that she was just a conquest. He's a pirate for christ sakes. He's all about conquest. She just never thought she's be another notch in his bead post. But when he said that what they did was a mistake in that annoyingly infuriatingly sexy accent, her heart maybe broken a little more, and it definitely didn't feel like a mistake to her.

She slowly got up and changed out of her clothes and into her PJ's. Without even realizing it she put on Killians shirt that he left here the other day, she was going to take it off but it smelt like him and she just couldn't. She slowly trudge towards her freezer and grabbed the giant tub of cookie dough ice cream she has in there. Foregoing a bowl she just grabbed a spoon and started eating it. She continued eating and just staring off into space. _This feels worse than when Neal left me. I can't live like this._

Emma did something she never thought in a million years that she'd do. She reached into her own chest cavity and pulled out her own beating heart. She found a jar and put her heart in her room for safe keeping. She released a sigh because she felt nothing. She didn't feel the hurt he left her with or the love she felt for him. She was just empty.

And she liked it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading. I'm not quite sure I'm going to continue this, but if you want me to, leave comments because I already have chapter 2 written. But I'm still pretty insecure about my writing skills.  
> I mean I have all these ideas and scenarios planned out in my head but I can't seem to write them.  
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> much lovexx


End file.
